


Außer dienstlich

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Natürlich konnte man die Leute irgendwann schon auf den ersten Blick verschiedenen Kategorien zuordnen. [...] Umso irritierter war sie also, als sie an diesem Morgen zwei Männer mittleren Alters durch die Eingangstür kommen sah, die so gar nicht in das Schema des typischen Kunden passten.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Außer dienstlich

**Author's Note:**

> **Regenbogenchallenge:** Pink (verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Mir gehört davon gar nichts - weder das MuKK, noch der Tatort Münster. Und Geld bekomme ich dafür erst recht nicht. Schade eigentlich. ;)  
>  **A/N:** Das "MuKK" gibt es wirklich in Münster und wer sich für den Laden interessiert, der kann [hier auf der Internetseite](http://www.mukk.de/de/start) einen 360° Rundgang durch das Geschäft machen. Nicht dass ich das besonders cool finden würde oder so ... *hust* Ich habe mich tatsächlich ein bisschen daran orientiert, allerdings kann es Abweichungen geben.  
>  Außerdem habe ich Betty ein paar Jahre jünger gemacht, normalerweise ist sie ja schon über 18, in meiner Geschichte wird sie gerade erst acht. Aber lasst euch davon nicht stören.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

*~*~*

 

Es war ein ruhiger Dienstagmorgen im MuKK. So war es meistens. Sonntags kam immer der große Ansturm von Menschen, die in letzter Minute noch eine Überraschung für den verplanten Geburtstermin ihres Patenkindes oder einen Gutschein aufgrund mangelnder Geschenkideen brauchten. Montags kamen dann die, die den letzten Sekundenschlag bereits verpasst hatten und atemlos vor Stress eine Notfallhilfe benötigten. Und dienstags kehrte regelmäßig etwas Ruhe in den Spielwarenladen ein, bevor das ganze Theater am Samstag von vorne begann. Trotz der oft genervten und definitiv andauernd gestressten Kunden liebte Lisa ihren Job. Es machte ihr Spaß, den anderen Menschen zu helfen und die erleichterten Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie wider Erwarten fündig wurden.

Natürlich konnte man die Leute irgendwann schon auf den ersten Blick verschiedenen Kategorien zuordnen.

Der verzweifelte Opa, der nicht wusste, was die Kinder von heute sich wünschten; der genervte Onkel, der das Geschenk zurückgeben musste, das doch nicht so gut angekommen war wie geplant; die an dem Sinn eines lauten, blinkenden Spielzeugautos zweifelnde Mutter; der Vater mit den vor Schreck geweiteten Augen, der sein Geld schon flöten gehen sah … um nur ein paar Beispiele zu nennen.

Umso irritierter war sie also, als sie an diesem Morgen zwei Männer mittleren Alters durch die Eingangstür kommen sah, die so gar nicht in das Schema des typischen Kunden passten. Der linke von ihnen war relativ groß, zumindest im Vergleich zu dem anderen, da er ihn um mindestens einen halben Kopf überragte. Allgemein wirkten die beiden völlig gegensätzlich – der Größere, Dunkelhaarige, war schlank und in Anzug gekleidet, trug Brille und Bart und hatte einen forschen, aufrechten Gang. Der rechte, blonde, etwas dickere Mann, bewegte sich dagegen eher schlurfend und trug ein ausgewaschenes Fanshirt des St. Pauli, dessen rundes Emblem seinen Bauch unvorteilhaft größer wirken ließ.

Lisa hörte auf, die Plüschtiere weiter ins Regal zu sortieren und schielte stattdessen weiter zu den beiden hinüber. Es gehörte sich zwar nicht, Kunden zu beobachten, aber vielleicht konnten sie ja ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen und das musste sie dann – als kompetente Mitarbeiterin – selbstverständlich früh genug erkennen.

„Boerne“, quengelte der Kleine genervt und es war, als würden seine gerollten Augen auch gleichzeitig das „E“ in die Länge ziehen. „Was machen wir hier?“

Der Anzug-Mann, der offenbar Boerne hieß, wandte sich nicht zu dem anderen um, sondern scannte mit seinen Augen den Laden ab. „Was tut man für gewöhnlich in einem solchen Geschäft?“

„Aber warum schleppen Sie mich mit?“

Jetzt drehte Boerne sich doch um und bedachte den kleinen Blonden mit einem Blick, der eindeutig Missverständnis ausdrückte. „ _Sie_ haben doch gesagt, meine Geschenk-Idee sei katastrophal.“

„Sie können doch auch ihrer achtjährigen Nichte keinen Chemie-Baukasten schenken!“

„Also _ich_ hatte damit als Kind immer sehr viel Freude“, erklärte Boerne.

Der andere murmelte etwas, das sich nach  _Sie sind ja auch kein Maßstab_ anhörte.

„Haben Sie denn eine bessere Idee?“ Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht 'ne Barbie oder so?“, fragte der Blonde und ließ seinen Blick nun auch durch den Raum schweifen, vermutlich auf der Suche nach den Barbies.

_Falsche Richtung_ , denkt sich Lisa, denn sie weiß, dass die Puppenabteilung im Untergeschoss liegt.

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Eine Barbie“, wiederholte er skeptisch.

„Ja, Mann, was weiß denn ich, womit Mädchen so spielen.“

„Thiel, Sie sind keine besonders große Hilfe.“

Der andere, also Thiel, schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und sagte in vorwurfsvollem Ton: „Ich muss auch eigentlich längst auf Arbeit sein. Genau wie Sie.“

Boerne hob das Kinn und lächelte sein Gegenüber warm an. Lisa blinzelte kurz überrascht ob dieser Geste. „Gestern haben Sie vor einem verspäteten Auftreten im Präsidium auch nicht zurückgeschreckt.“

Thiels Wangen nahmen eine dunklere Farbe an und seine Augen flogen wie ein Flummi unsicher auf dem Boden rum. „Nicht hier, Boerne.“

Lisa traute ihren Ohren nicht. Das war durchaus eine … unerwartete Wendung des Gespräches. Und mit jeder Sekunde widersprachen die zwei mehr und mehr allen Schubladen, die je in ihrem Kopf montiert worden waren.

„Was denn, Herr Oberhauptkommissar?“, flirtete Boerne ungeniert weiter und trat einen Schritt auf Thiel zu.

Gerade bewegte er seine Hand und es wirkte für eine Sekunde, als wolle er die des anderen greifen, da warf Lisa plötzlich aus Versehen ein Buch aus dem Regal, in dem sie sich gedankenverloren hatte abstützen wollen.

Scheiße.

Augenblicklich zuckten die beiden Männer zurück und schauten sie erschrocken an.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen stellte sie das Buch schnell zurück und versuchte, diese unangenehme Situation so gut wie möglich zu überspielen, indem sie auf die beiden zuging und Boerne die Hand entgegen streckte. „Guten Tag, Grunwald mein Name. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?“

Sie schüttelten sich kurz die Hände und Boerne nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Schultern zu straffen. Thiel vergrub derweil seine Fäuste in den Jackentaschen, was Lisa als Signal dafür auffasste, dass ein Handschlag seinerseits unerwünscht war.

„Wir suchen ein Geschenk für meine Nichte“, klärte Boerne sie über ihr Vorhaben auf, dass sie ja eigentlich schon längst kannte. „Mein …“, er schaute flüchtig zu Thiel hinüber, „Kollege hat eben eine Barbie vorgeschlagen. Haben Sie so etwas im Angebot?“

„Selbstverständlich“, bestätigte Lisa und bewegte zustimmend den Kopf. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen möchten – die Puppenabteilung befindet sich im Untergeschoss.“

Sie schlug den Weg zu der Treppe nach unten ein und hörte hinter sich die Schritte der beiden … Kollegen. Sie flüsterten sich etwas zu, aber Lisa hörte es nicht. Zumindest tat sie so. In Wahrheit waren ihre Ohren gespitzt, denn diese ungewöhnlichen Kunden hatten ihre Neugier geweckt. Sie wusste genau, dass das gegen viel zu viele Vorschriften verstieß, aber was konnte sie schließlich für ihr gutes Gehör …?

„Boerne, wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, Sie sollen nicht … nicht …“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Nicht was?“

„Na _das._ “

„Wieso?“ Man konnte hören, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal so unschuldig tat.

„Sehen Sie doch, was Sie da immer anrichten.“

„Werden wir etwa ein bisschen paranoid?“ Lisa spürte das Lächeln mitschwingen.

„Ich werde bald gar nicht mehr mit Ihnen in die Öffentlichkeit gehen, also ehrlich.“

„Nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als wäre _ich_ Ihnen peinlich, statt der Tatsache, dass Ihnen das offensichtlich gefällt.“

Es klang schon, als wollte der andere Luft holen, da drehte Lisa sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wieder um und unterbrach so ihre kleine Konversation.

„So, da wären wir.“ Sie deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf das lange Regal vor ihnen, in dem die einzelnen Plastikverpackungen fein säuberlich neben- und hintereinander aufgereiht waren. Innerlich lobte sie sich kurz für diesen Anblick, an dem sie nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen war. Belustigt beobachtete sie, wie die Augenbrauen der beiden Männer Richtung Haaransatz wanderten.

„Das …“, begann Thiel, doch fand anscheinend nicht die passenden Worte.

„… ist eine beachtliche Ansammlung von Pink“, half Boerne ihm dafür aus.

„Alles was das Mädchenherz so begehrt“, nickte Lisa. „Haben Sie denn einen besonderen Wunsch?“ Sie stellte die Frage, obwohl sie sich der Antwort bewusst war: Einfach so schnell wie möglich wieder raus hier.

„Äh …“, begann Boerne. „Thiel, was meinen Sie?“

„Was fragen Sie mich da? Sehe ich aus, als würde ich mit Plastikpuppen spielen?“

„Sie sind doch schließlich immer für eine Überraschung gut.“ Boerne sagte das so lapidar dahin, doch mit einem Unterton, den Lisa nicht einordnen konnte.

Sie sprang wieder ein und griff nach einem Exemplar aus der oberen Reihe, welches sie präsentierend vor ihren Körper hielt. „Wie wäre es mit diesem Modell hier?“

„Ich bitte Sie!“, meinte Boerne empört und deutete auf die Kleidung der Barbie. „So etwas kann ich doch einem kleinen Kind nicht schenken!“

„Aber … das ist ein ganz normaler Rock“, erwiderte Lisa verwirrt.

„Gürtel trifft es wohl eher.“

„Ähm … na gut …“ Sie stellte die Puppe ordentlich zurück an ihren Platz und holte stattdessen eine andere hervor. „Dann würde ich Ihnen diese hier empfehlen. Ein schönes langes Ballkleid und eine Krone. Das kommt eigentlich immer super an. Eine Barbie-Prinzessin für eine wahre kleine Prinzessin.“ Sie lächelte.

Boerne schnaubte und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach _Wahres kleines Biest_ klang.

„Bitte?“, fragte sie entschuldigend.

„Bitte?“, gab Boerne zurück und löste den Blick wieder von der Puppe. „Äh, ja, dann nehmen wir die.“

„Gut.“ Lisa lächelte zufrieden und schaute Thiel fragend an, um sich von ihm ebenfalls eine Bestätigung einzuholen. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis er verstand was sie von ihm wollte, doch dann nickte er rasch.

Lisa lächelte noch breiter und ging an den beiden vorbei, um die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinauf zu gehen. Hinter sich wieder die Männer, die ihr – diesmal wortlos – folgten.

„Das macht dann bitte 13,95 €“, verkündete sie dann an der Kasse und nahm dankend den 20-Euro-Schein entgegen, den Boerne ihr hinhielt.

„14 Euro für so ein lächerliches Plastikding“, meinte er zu Thiel gewandt.

„Ein Chemie-Baukasten wäre auch nicht viel billiger gewesen“, antwortete dieser trocken.

„Aber damit hätte das Mädchen wenigstens etwas lernen können.“

„Meine Güte, niemand hat sie gezwungen, diese Barbie zu kaufen.“

„Gnade Ihnen Gott, dass Betty das Geschenk gefällt“, sagte Boerne, als er die in Geschenkpapier verpackte Puppe mitsamt der Tüte in die Hand nahm. Und dann zu Lisa: „Schönen Tag noch.“

„Auf Wiedersehen“, gab sie zurück und fand es insgeheim etwas schade, sich von diesen außergewöhnlichen Kunden verabschieden zu müssen.

Als sie auf die Tür zusteuerten, nahmen sie das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Sehen Sie, war doch gar nicht so schlimm.“

„Und was erzähle ich Nadeshda, warum ich erst jetzt zur Arbeit komme?“

„Ach, das Fräulein Krusenstern soll sich mal nicht so anstellen. Man muss nun mal Prioritäten setzen. Apropos: Haben Sie denn wenigstens etwas Akzeptables zum Anziehen für die Geburtstagsfeier?“

„Wie bitte? Ich komme doch nicht mit auf Ihre kleine Familien-Party.“

„Wieso denn nicht? Die Idee für das Geschenk kommt doch schließlich von Ihnen.“

„Sie spinnen, Boerne.“

„Na kommen Sie. Wir könnten danach auch -“

Die Ladentür schloss sich und verschluckte die weiteren Worte, sodass Lisa nur noch der schmunzelnde Blick auf die Rücken des großen Anzugträgers und des kleinen St. Pauli-Fan blieb, die so ganz anders waren, als die Menschen, denen sie sonst in ihrem Beruf begegnete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Barbie


End file.
